disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Diablo
Diablo is the raven familiar of Maleficent and her messenger from Sleeping Beauty; therefore, he serves as the secondary antagonist. Like all the animals in the movie, he does not talk at all, but does caw like a natural raven. These squawks were provided by Dal McKennon. He shares his mistress's sadistic and evil nature, and is deeply faithful to her. Diablo is one of the few Disney Henchmen who never fail a mission for the masters. Though similar to the Evil Queen's Raven in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Diablo plays a more major role in the storyline and is in almost every scene with Maleficent. Also unlike the Raven in Snow White, Diablo is completely loyal to Maleficent and is unafraid of her. Role in the Film Diablo is first seen when Maleficent arrives, uninvited, to baby Aurora's party. Maleficent ends up putting a curse on the baby for not being invited. Diablo appeared again at Maleficent's castle in the Forbidden Mountains. Diablo is sent to find Aurora after his mistress' henchmen have failed. Diablo finds Aurora at a cottage where she and the three good fairies stayed until her sixteenth birthday is complete. Diablo, offscreen tells Maleficent where. Diablo, after Aurora pricks her hand on the spinning and falls into a deep, deep sleep, appears again when Maleficent captures Prince Phillip so he won't try to wake up Aurora. Diablo appears again on the celebration of the the evil spell on Auroa. Maleficent and Diablo go to Prince Philip, where she mostly taunts Prince Philip. They are all unaware that the three good fairies had secretly came to rescue the Prince, though Diablo becomes very cautious about this. The evil raven sees Prince Phillip escaping with the help the faries giving him the Sword of Virtue and the Sheild of Truth, and by cawing, summons Maleficent's goons to stop Prince Philip from waking Aurora. Prince Phillip fights them off until they fail to stop him on all their plans, thanks to Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. Diablo, knowing that only she could stop the bold prince, intentionally wakes Maleficent up. During this however, Diablo is turned into stone by Merryweather in order to prevent the cruel avian from informing his mistress of Phillip's escape, though she fails. Maleficent finds that her pet raven is turned into stone and discovers Phillip's escape, and tries to stop him. Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Screenshots confirming his appearence in the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep, which plays ten years prior to the first Kingdom Hearts Game. Kingdom Hearts II Diablo appears also appears in Kingdom Hearts II carrying Maleficent's robe to Yen Sid's Tower. Later he is seen in Radiant Garden flying to the villains Vale were Pete was Notes Diablo's name is never mentioned in the movie, but in some books his name is mentioned. See also *Maleficent *Maleficent's Goons *Iago *Hayabusa *The Raven Gallery Diablo.png Diablo.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-740.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-1783.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-1784.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-1831.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4142.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4144.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4146.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4147.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-3375.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4163.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4164.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4166.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4167.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4168.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4169.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4170.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4281.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4284.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4413.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4415.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4422.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-4431.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-6616.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-6617.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-6618.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-6619.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7581.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7582.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7583.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7584.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7585.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7586.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7588.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7589.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7590.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7612.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7613.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7652.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7653.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7654.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7655.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7656.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7657.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7658.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7659.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7660.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7661.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7689.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7721.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7722.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7723.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7736.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7737.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7738.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7739.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7740.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7745.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7746.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7747.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7751.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7752.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7754.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7760.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7761.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7762.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7763.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7764.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7765.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7766.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7770.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7771.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7777.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7778.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7785.jpg Category:Classics Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:Males Category:Men Category:Silent Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Ravens Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Living characters Category:Villains who fly Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Not completely evil Category:Film's secondary antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Mickey's House of Villains